Adustum Animus
by trenzalore296
Summary: When Bonnie decides to try a new spell on Elena, her life is turned upside down. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: _**_Bonnie wants to try out a new spell on Elena. When they spell goes wrong and Elena's life is tipped upside down, Elena has learn to trust Damon again. How does she learn to do this? And what surprises will she come across along the way? Set in Season 2. Not good at summaries but story should be better._**_  
Characters/Shipping: _**_Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine, etc. Elena/Damon Kat/Damon Stefan/Caroline (SOME) Elena/Stefan :S Bleughhh :)_**_  
Words:  
Rating: _**_T. 'Cause it's what I write :)_**_  
Disclaimer: _**_I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I am not sexy and cool like Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson or L. J. Smith, I am just a vampire geek who doesn't have the ability to leave the story to the aforementioned sexy, cool professionals. _  
**_AN/ Hello :) I had this idea stuck in my head for a while so I kinda just needed to get it out. And with the help of _**

* * *

'Well have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy, or tried to kill Jeremy?', for the last 5 minutes I had been drifting in and out of the conversation but the mention of Damon managed to get Bonnie my full attention.

'No, Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else vampire related, okay?' _Your such a bad liar, Elena _a small voice whispered in the back of my mind and I tried to force it away but it was right, that voice is _always _right. And it's true, I do want to talk to Damon, I miss him and I miss our playful banter and constant arguments. I miss the way he looks at me as if I'm the only person on Earth and I miss the small smile reserved only for me. But he snapped my brother's neck. Like he was a toy made just to be broken.

Bonnie brought me out of my thought and said something I didn't catch so I decided to steer the conversation slightly away from Damon.

'I'm human. And I have to do human stuff otherwise I'm gonna go crazy.' I just hoped she quickly catch on and luckily she did.

'Okay. I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud, or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this all the time.' I felt a pang in my heart when she mentioned my poor friend. First, Damon had messed with her head and used her as a living blood bank. She had had bite marks all over her skin and she was scared and confused. Then Logan Fell kidnapped her, although I'm pretty sure Damon compelled her to forget that. After that was the whole double date fiasco. Now she's locked up in hospital more alone and broken than ever.

'Well, 'cause she's not human, obviously.'

'Obviously.'

As I was walking away my last words rung clear in my head. They were meant as a joke, to make light of the darkness in my life but what if they were true? I know Damon's blood should have healed her by now but I can't help wonder about what could go wrong. What if the blood doesn't help or something else happens and she dies. What if it's still in her system. Caroline of all people could not handle vampirism. Once again Bonnie managed to pull me out of my dark thoughts when she started to talk again.

'Um, hey, Elena?', What now?

'Yes, Bonnie?' I was starting to wonder what the sheepish look on her face was for but before I could ask she started to explain.

'I found a new spell in Emily's Grimoire that I thought seemed pretty cool and I was wondering...' She tailed off at the end but I caught the meaning behind it.

'You want to try it out on me?' I hoped it was a good spell, I'm getting sick of the darkness.

'If you don't mind. It's nothing bad, I promise.' Huh. I supposed that didn't sound too bad. I wondered though...

'What does it do, Bonnie? There was no way in hell I was going to let her spell me without finding out what it does first.

'Well I can't explain it to you exactly but I can show you. Just come to mine after the carnival. Please.' I know I shouldn't agree but she pulled that adorable face she does with her puppy dog eyes.

'Fine. I'll come by yours tonight. It better not do anything bad, Bonnie! I swear if it turns my hair blue or something... okay?'

'Okay!' Bonnie looked like a four year old, practically jumping up and down for joy. I better not regret this.

* * *

I know it doesn't sound very promising or have much plot, but this is the first chapter. It is just here to kind of set the scene. The real action should happen in the next few chapters which I will post if I get some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you for the awesome response to this story! I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner - but what can i say, it was Mock Week. Anyway... on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I am not sexy and cool like Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson or L. J. Smith, I am just a vampire geek who doesn't have the ability to leave the story to the aforementioned sexy, cool professionals. _**

* * *

''Damon's right, isn't he? This isn't gonna end well for her.'' Of course it isn't. She has everything against her. And it's all my fault. I dragged her into this by getting involved with the Salvatore brothers. But I will never regret that choice. And Stefan will deny that anything bad will happen.

''No, I'm going to make sure he's wrong.'' Told you... But he only does it to protect me, right? So I can tolerate it – for now. I know Stefan is wrong and he won't be able to protect her but I drop the subject.

''I just, I can't believe what this days turned into.'' But doesn't everyday turn into something like this? The best part of being in love with a vampire. Obviously.

''Not your normal day, huh?'' No shit, darling. Wait, scratch that. It is my normal day. For a day without any mishaps to occur would be a miracle. And I don't believe in them. Not any more.  
''I was stupid to think that it could be, I mean nothing about my life is normal. My best friends a witch, my boyfriends a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who is hell-bent on destroying all of us.'' Not to mention your brother is in love with me. But I promised myself I wouldn't think about him. He doesn't exist and my brother never died.

''I'm sorry.'' Because he created doppelgängers and thought it'd be lovely to become a vampire and fall in love with me.

''No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no-ones fault, you know...it is what it is.'' And I hate it. I really do. But I have to find some way of dealing with it. Soon.

''All right.''

''I'm fine. I'm fine, it's just... you know what? I'm fine. Okay, I'm..I'm gonna call you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight, Stefan.'' And with that I strode off. Off to Bonnie's. Behind me I heard a faint,

''Goodnight.''

As Elena drove home, she remembered Bonnie's request and turned onto the familiar street. She stopped in front of a small white house. Paint was starting to peel of the walls and the metal handle of the door was beginning to rust. Bonnie's dad never was good at D.I.Y and Bonnie had spent that much time with Grams before her untimely death that she probably didn't have time to fix it up. Elena walked up to the door and knocked hard three times. 'Come in!' was the shout she heard from inside. As she walked through the door she saw Bonnie's dad point to the stairs, signalling she was in her room.

'Thanks, Mr. B!', She called as she jogged up the stairs. Soon enough, she was swinging Bonnie's bedroom door open to leap on her bed and find out what the spell was. She couldn't wait to get it over with.

'Hey Bonnie. Can you tell me about the spell now?' As much as she wanted it over though, she was starting to become excited.

'Yeah, I found this spell in the Grimoire and apparently it's meant to relax you and leave you problems behind. I thought it sounded like something you could use so... here you are.' She gestured to the purple walls surrounding us. And then, grabbing the Grimoire of a shelf and flipping it open, she began chanting.

'Muto animo ad veram amoris. Muto animo ad veram amoris. Muto animo ad veram amoris.' As much as hated to say it, Elena was dissapointed. She had expected bright lights, flickering candles, lightning. But all she got was a giant gust wind and messy hair.

'The spell should start to take affect in about an hour so, you should probably make your home now, just to make sure.' As she said her goodbyes and started to go, she heard Bonnie yell behind her, 'Make sure you tell me what happens!' She promised she'd tell her as soon as she felt the effects and parted with her.

As she drove home she thought of the spell and how it would work. She thought of Jeremy and how he must be feeling after Damon attempted to kill him. But most of all she thought of her messed up life and her relationship with the Salvatore brothers.

So when she sat, cross-legged, on her bed and opened her diary, the words came in a rush.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Ever since my parents died my life has been turned upside down. I'm an orphan, with an ex-drug using brother. Then I find out I'm not an orphan but my mother is a blood-sucking vampire by the name of Isobel. My boyfriend and his brother are over 150 years old and Damon is the one who killed Isobel. Not to mention the fact that Aunt Jenna's boyfriend Alaric is my history teacher and is my birth mothers husband. Oh and my real dad is my Uncle John. _

_Then Stefan's ex comes back into town, who just happens to be my great-great-something-grandmother and my doppelgänger. She played with both of the Salvatore brothers and then turned them. Damon spent decades trying to release her from a tomb she was never in and now she has come back for them. Now Caroline is a vampire and I'm pretty sure Katherine wants me dead too. _

As she went to press her pen to the paper once again, she realised the spell was starting to work. She was starting to feel more relaxed and her eyelids were staying closed for longer with each blink. Before she could continue to write down her thoughts on her crazy life, she noticed the shadow of a man had been cast across the wooden floor of her bedroom. Spinning round, she noticed that it was only Damon and relaxed visibly.

'Go away, Damon.' She didn't need this, not now, when she was liable to fall asleep at any moment. But he didn't move, he just cocked his head to the side and asked, 'Are you okay, Elena?'

'No, Damon. I'm not. You forced me to kiss you before snapping my brothers neck and leaving. Of course I'm not OK. I thought you were my friend.'

'You need to understand why I did that Elena, please, let me explain. I...' But Elena didn't get to hear the vampires explanation, because he was writhing in pain on the floor. As he let out a strangled cry Elena tried to help him but instead found herself stuck to the bed in fear. He passed out seconds later and before Elena could try to get out of her bed, she followed him into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. So, I have absolutely no excuse for being away _this _long but I'm back now. And, btw, if there are any spelling mistakes in here it's because sadly, my laptop passed away a few weeks ago so I lost all of my stories, GCSE work, everything. So right now I'm writing this on my old laptop which has a grand total of 13 keys missing - including the space bar - courtesy of my 3 year old brother. Hope you enjoy, I am writing as you read so next chapter should be up shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I know - sadness :( And in the words of Stefan Salvatore, Remember that, because your never going to see it again ;)**

* * *

Elena rolled over as she woke up. Realising she was on the cold, hard wooden floor of her bedroom, she jumped up quickly. Something was wrong. She felt…different. She was heavier and she had this dull ache in her throat. It was almost like a hunger. Frowning, she turned to walk into the bathroom. And stopped herself. And then came the ear piercing scream. Lay in front of her was, well, herself. Some part of her brain was thinking rationally and realised that the person waking up in front of her must be Katherine but as she slowly looked down at herself she realised she was wrong. She was looking down at Damon's body. His signature black shirt stretched over lithe muscles, black tight-fitting pants and military boots.

Running to the mirror, Elena let out a tiny shocked scream as she saw those beautiful cerulean eyes staring back at her. She spun around quickly when she heard the gasp from behind her. Elena's body was fully awake now and staring at her in acute shock. "What the _hell_ is going on? Do_ not _tell me I have a doppelgänger too!" Marching up to his body he realised how different he sounded. "Why do I sound like this? I sound like El–

Elena quietly interrupted. "Damon. It's me, Elena. Look in the mirror." Confused, he looked behind his body to find Elena's face in the shiny glass. "I am going to kill that witch!" He growled, storming towards the door.

"Damon, wait. I won't let you hurt Bonnie. And, anyway, if we've…swapped bodies, then doesn't that mean I get all your powers?" Damon slowly started to walk back to Elena, curious to see if she was right. Grabbing a pair of scissors, Damon made a small cut in one of his – Elena's – delicate fingers.

Worried and slightly confused, Elena started to shriek, "Damon, what the hell do you think you are doing?" The blood started to well up on the finger and Damon moved it closer to Elena's face. Soon, dark veins started to mar the beautiful planes of Elena's borrowed face. The whites of her eyes turned red and the iris darkened. As Elena felt the sharp canines push through Damon's gums she gasped, "I'm a vampire."

Damon let out a short humourless laugh. "Yeah, you are. But at least you're not a 170 year old vampire turned 17 year old girl. Oh, not to mention, you're not dating your own brother. "

"Oh my God, Stefan! We have to go tell him!" Elena picked up her mobile and began scrolling through her contacts.

"What? Oh come on, do you really think he'll believe us?" He took the phone from Elena and started to explain. "He isn't going to believe us, ok? He's just going to think we're playing some crazy joke on him and then, like always, he's going to jump at me. But news flash, Elena, I'm not me. You're me. And contrary to what you might believe, my body is not made of steel. It still hurts when you get thrown out of a window, or staked in the stomach. I'm not going to just let him hurt you."

Elena was starting to see some sense in this but she still didn't believe they could pull this off. "Damon, he's going to know I'm not you. What about when he asks me to go to the boarding house or when we go to the party at the Lockwood mansion?"

"Well, we're just going to have to get the little witch to fix this problem before then, aren't we?" No more than ten minutes later they were sliding into Elena's car to go to Bonnie's house.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, they walked up to the front door. Damon knocked loudly and Bonnie answered almost straight away.

She glared at Elena, who stood there with her mouth gaping for several seconds before she remembered her and Damon's predicament. "What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie, please can we come in?" Was the answer that came from Damon's mouth.

Damon, being in Elena's body, stepped past the witch and straight into the house. Elena, however, was stuck outside because Bonnie was clever enough to have never invited Damon in.

"Bonnie please invite me in? We need to talk." 'Damon' was practically begging at this point and Bonnie had a feeling that something was up.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason."

Elena's voice sounded from behind her. "Invite her in, witch. Now." Flabbergasted, Bonnie exclaimed, "Elena! Ok, what is going on? Have you two switched personalities or something?"  
She didn't realise how close to the mark she really was.

"Huh, about that… I'm not Damon. And he's not Elena." After much confusion it finally clicked in Bonnie's head.

"What? Oh my god, the spell?" They both nodded to her. "Ok, you can come in."

* * *

"So, you two past out last night and just woke up like this?" Bonnie asked again.

Damon sighed, "Yes, Bonnie, for the thirty thousandth time, we woke up like this."

Ignoring Damon's comment, Bonnie jumped up. "Ha, I think I found the spell I used. It's almost exactly like the spell I was trying but you pronounce some words different. Now I just have to find the counter spell."

* * *

It had been two hours since Bonnie found the spell she had used and both Damon and Elena were dying of boredom. Closing the current Grimoire and reaching for the next, Bonnie said, "You know, you can both go home. You're not much help here and this is going to take me a while to find." Groaning at the prospect of having to pretend to be each other, Elena and Damon pushed themselves off the couch and said they're goodbyes to Bonnie.

* * *

Soon enough, they were at the Boarding house. Elena was hungry for blood and it scared her but Damon wasn't and that frightened him more. As they walked into the parlour they bumped into Stefan. Looking slightly suspicious at seeing the two of them together, he turned to Elena and asked were they had been. While Damon struggled to answer the question in an Elena-like fashion, Elena forced herself to look uninterested in her boyfriend and walked over to Damon's bar to pour herself a drink in order to attempt to act like him. She was listening to the conversation between the two boys and managed to catch that Stefan was going hunting and Elena could stay here until he gets back. When he said he'd be back in an hour she knew what was coming next and turned around to see her boyfriend plant a kiss on his brother's lips. Damon broke the kiss as quickly as possible without being suspicious and looked at Elena with an air of disgust. She tried to smother the laughs forcing her way up her throat but didn't quite manage it. Luckily she walked out of the room just quick enough to miss Stefan's questions.

* * *

Using her new powers for the first time, Elena raced down to the basement and got a blood bag from the refrigerator and walked up the stairs with an uneasy look on her face. On her way back up she saw Damon coming towards her.

"I know it must seem disgusting drinking that but rip the bag open, gulp it and just think of other things. One you taste it you'll forget that it was taken from someone's veins. I promise." Damon tried to smirk but on Elena's face it just made him look like Katherine. He seemed to realise this and quickly transformed it into a frown. Surprisingly, he was right. The more she drank, the nicer it tasted. Soon, the bag was empty and Damon was staring at her with an amused expression.

"Right, I'm going for a shower. See you later." As Damon turned around with a smirk on his face, Elena nodded. It took her a full eight seconds before she realised the implications with what he had just said.

"Wait, what? You can't have a shower!" She was panicking now.

"Why not, Elena?" He said innocently.

"You have to get _naked_ to have a shower, Damon."

"And this is a problem because…?" He was clearly enjoying this now.

"You are _not_ seeing me naked Damon Salvatore!"

"Like you can stop me!" And with that he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

**Pleaseee review!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

I am SO sorry. Especially if you thought this was an update! I am an absolutely terrible writer! have no excuse other than I am really lazy! I really am sorry! But because I am so terrible at updating I have decided to put this story on hiatus so I can get over my writers block, write a bunch of chapters and continue uploading this story. Thank you SO much to those who have stuck by me and alerted, favoured or reviewed this story, even if I do only have 3 chapters up so far! If anyone if still interested, especially if you watch/read Pretty Little Liars, I will probably upload some one shots because recently I can't seem to get Aria and Mr. Fitz out of my head! Sorry again!

Oh, and I have adopted a Harry Potter story called 'No Time With You' by And-Go so once I have gotten all of the previous chapters and written some of my own I shall begin uploading that so please check it out! Thanks!


End file.
